Parliamentary Industrialism
Summary Parliamentary Industrialism or PIM (standing for Parliamentary Industrialism Movement) is a political belief system, created by William Roberts III based off of Industrialism led by Rotwulf Von Gadgetzan. Parliamentary Industrialism is a middle ground between Imperialism and Industrialism, leaning slightly towards Industrialism. The essential belief is that a government should be ran as a constitutional monarchy, empowering the common folk and lowering the chance of rebellion and corruption. It is also tied to an economic system very similar to the Neutral Goblin free market system. There recently has been published a manifesto published by Chairman Roberts, it outlines the beliefs and intent of PIM.((Link found here, it is much longer IC. But I won't be writing an entire novel on the subject)) The PIM symbol represents the three points of PIM being as previously stated, a constitutional monarchy, free market, and less powerful Clergy. All three intwined in the circle of Industrialism. The inner triangle being Parliamentary Industrialism. The colors being gold, black and red. Origin The seen leader of PIM is William Roberts III who has often preached his ideals and even written a few small pieces of literature on the subject. Considered a branch of Industrialism by Roberts, it has a large range within what might be considered Parliamentary Industrialism, some radicals favoring Imperialism and other Industrialism. Based off of Industrialism and influenced by many conservative beliefs held by nations such as Kul Tiras. The manner of the movement would not be considered revolutionary as it is explicit that Roberts has zero intention of overthrowing the Stormwind monarchy to institute this. Rather he hopes to spread the word and as many of the Human Kingdoms are being reclaimed, they will adopt this belief and nations such as Stormwind andLordareonLordaeron who tend to less revolting against monarchies be forced to adapt to the changing times. Most of the supporters of PIM are middle class Gilneans, Dwarves and Gnomes within the Dwarven District, pro-industrialism Alteraci's and a fair amount of Tirisians. Parliamentary Industrialism allures many of the wealthy who are not nobility. There is also current action of promoting PIM amongst the neutral Goblins who are a growing percentage of the supporters. However, many nobility of Stormwind and Lordaeron are greatly opposed to this idea as it lessens their political influence, it isn't very supported by the Clergy either. The greatest opponent to Parliamentary Industrialism is the anti-industrialism movement. Which believes that Industrialism will be the destruction of the Alliance. Varying Degrees of Parliamentary Industrialism What the creator of Parliamentary Industrialism calls "Moderate Parliamentary Industrialism," is what the leader strives for and attempts to institute. The ideal state for many moderates is an industrialized state with a free market, ran by a legislative organization such as a parliament. Along with the monarchy in place, the monarchy having some power but the parliament keeping them in check of power. Should there be a large threat tonational security or a state of emergency declared by the legislation, the monarch is given the power that many monarchs hold now for a predetermined period. Once that period is over, the legislation may I either come back into power or see fit that the state is still in need of a strong leader. The matter of the selection of the representatiess varies upon the degree of ones belief. The beliefs soaring from a national election of the common folk to an election of a person from a list predetermined by the monarch. The ideal moderate world also includes the free market system and the lessening of political power of religious organizations. Designed to battle revolts from occurring or corruption from within the state government, the system is practiced unknowingly in the more Imperialistic fashion by many. Whereas many smaller towns may practice the more conservative radical views, such as having the monarch being elected as well by the people. Stances on many popular Political Topics Many Parliamentary Industrialists take the conservative stance on many events, such as supporting the execution of Garrosh Hellscream. On some topics, such as Industrialization and Religion they are more left-wing. However, many less conservatives consider themselves member of the party. It often varies within each person, although conservatives who do not support Monarchism make up a large portion of the party. Law passing and judicial system & Separation between Church and State There are no clear laws or practices that Parliamentary Industrialism supports particularly, it leaves much of that to each state that adopts the system. However given the system of government, it is likely intended on being more just and equal of a society. The judicial system is encouraged to be similar to many Human Kingdoms, as if a person is caught breaking the law they are detained in a jail before being bought before a magistrate for a trial and varying on each case, the suspect either being punished whether that be death, prison, or a fine or being pronounced innocent. The movement however is largely against the amount of authority and power the Church holds, it does not question the beliefs. However, many Parliamentary Industrialists seek to worship religion in a more humble manner. Some of the more radicals calling for the abolition of the Church and others simply removing religion from law. Much of the party simply implies that worship should be done in a humble manner without the need for large Clergy or Crusades in general, it is possible this is evident due to the creator being Gilnean and having little experience growing up in a society with paladins. PIM does not hold any current seats in the Ironforge Senate or the Stormwind civilian council, mostly because of its youth as a political party. The party plans to campaign and manage to obtain a seat in the Ironforge Senate as PIM would be better received there then Stormwind. Recent Action The founder and architect of PIM recently with leaders of the Commoners Party of Alterac and managed to get them to agree to have the CPA absorbed by PIM. Due to this, PIM has developed close ties with Alterac and staunchly defends their headquarters there as well as the land. However, they still maintain technical neutrality in all conflicts involving Alterac. This was a milestone for PIM in the opinion of William Roberts III. PIM has also begun to make their movement more public with the publishing of a manifesto. Due to recent events, involving the murder of a PIM follower. PIM has begun to better defend itself and make it a force to be reckoned with. Rather than generating all income through fundraising, PIM has invested in many Engineering corporations and other industrial fields. With this recently raised money, PIM has seen to arming many of its followers with weapons such as flintlock pistols and rifles. PIM has also created a militarized force named the Sons of PIM. A force with three goblin battle rigs and a few Dwarves planes mixed with Gnomish Gyrocopters to use as transportation and for mobile battle. The brave men and women of this organization are armed with mobile artillery, advanced rifles, factory made blades either cutlasses, rapiers or daggers, and flintlock pistols. This force is meant to defend people involved with PIM. As they have yet to be deployed into a specific country, they are currently fighting the pirate threat and better establishing themselves. Sons of PIM are of course always guarding the homes of board members and the headquarters in Stormwind, Ironforge, Alterac and Boralus. After much planning and consultment, PIM made the bold move to settle and colonize the Hearthwald Isles in the South Sea's. They designed and successfully brought in around 3,500 settlers currently and created a idealistic state for PIM, they did not however appoint a monarch. Hearthwald is meant to be an example of what PIM can create. Category:Political Organizations Category:Political Movements